falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Loading screen
A loading screen is a page that appears on the screen when loading the game, fast traveling and entering new areas. It shows general information and hints. ''Fallout'' The loading screens in Fallout are average loading screens, only showing a still image upon booting the game up. VaultBoyFO1LoadingScreen.png|''Fallout'' loading screen FO1 loading PA.jpeg|''Fallout'' loading screen Fo1_OfficeDesk_loading_screen.png Fo1_RuinsCar_loading_screen.png Fo1_PleaseWait_loading_screen.png ''Fallout 2'' Like Fallout 1, Fallout 2's loading screens revolve around still images while booting the game. Images include a mafia Vault Boy with a machine gun and a tribal wearing a broken T-51b power armor helmet. VaultBoyFO2LoadingScreen.png|''Fallout 2'' loading screen Chosen One Car.jpg|Chosen One loading screen from Fallout 2 Tribal.jpg ChosenOne_Dogmeat_loading_screen.png Enclave_oil_rig_loading_screen.png VT_radio_loading_screen.png ''Fallout 3'' In Fallout 3, the loading screens show snippets of the general information that is found in the stats section under the general tab on the Pip-Boy 3000, along with information regarding the various perks, creatures, factions, people and locations of the game. The backgrounds, like the game introduction sequence, are supposed to look like old projector slides. They show various articles and advertisements, most of which can be found as posters in the game, along with slides from the G.O.A.T. examination. A minimalistic clock face shows loading time, as opposed to loading progress. It also displays helpful game hints. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In Fallout: New Vegas, the new loading screens feature media from the Mojave Wasteland setting, such as ads related to the casinos of New Vegas, NCR propaganda posters, and posters for the voting blocs from Vault 11. The loading icon is a roulette wheel instead of a clock or vault door. The three lines radiating out from the roulette wheel are from the insignia of Vault-Tec Industries, similar to those seen in Fallout and Fallout 2 booting screens. Amongst the pre-war advertisements on the loading screens is a poster for Dean Domino, a pre-War lounge singer who appears in the Dead Money add-on. They give many gameplay hints. There is a bug where the screen does the animation and pans the slides, but does not load even when given over 30 minutes. Cleaning the game DVD and making sure the game is installed can help, if that does not work, the earliest save should first be loaded and then the desired one. ''Fallout 4'' ''Fallout 76'' ''Fallout Tactics'' These slides briefly appear at random while loading a savegame. Scene industry.jpg Scene junkcity.jpg Scene mountain.jpg Scene raiders.jpg Scene robots.jpg Scene village.jpg Scene wasteland.jpg Scene boszone.jpg ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel does not have loading screens in the sense of image slides or displaying hints. When a next scene is loaded entering new sections, levels or Chapters, the game's logo shows on the screen, spinning. ''Fallout Shelter'' FOS We'll be there loading screen.jpg FOS Nuclear Winter Loading screen.jpg FOS Limit Loading Screen.jpg FOS Merge Loading screen.jpg Appearances Loading screens appear in all Fallout games, though the first two use the Galaxy News Radio planet for transitions. Category:Loading screens es:Pantalla de carga ru:Загрузочный экран